When Candy is Bored
by Lilly Omega
Summary: This was originally meant to be chapter 6 of my story "Alpha and Omega: Undead Park - Part 2," but never released it until now. It basically involves Candy and Mooch, as well as giving some background to Candy at the start of the chapter. I only put Roman


**Author's note:** Like I said in the summary, I originally wrote this as Chapter 6 of my story _Alpha and Omega: Undead Park—Part 2_, but I did not like how it originally came out, so I just didn't type it out. But since I mentioned it to a friend who will remain anonymous, I modified it so the detail was better than it had been.

Basically, this is what Candy does to Mooch when she is bored, hence the title. I also gave some history to Candy about her life, and some personality.

I am uploading this as a separate story rather than into the story I already wrote since I removed it from the story. Think of this as a deleted scene, or something like that. (And if this gets removed, at least the full story won't go with it.)

**WARNING:** This story is sexually graphic. If you are easily offended or do not like such things, do not read this story. I gave a warning, so don't complain to me if you read it and were offended. At least I care enough to give a warning, unlike other people who write stories like this.

* * *

Candy was an Omega she-wolf from the Western Wolf Pack of Jasper National Park, Canada. She had the lightest fur of any Eastern or Western pack wolf. Her fur was banana yellow, or maybe cream.

Unlike the vegetarians wolves, Reba—a wolf with light brown fur—and Janice—a wolf with cream fur, just like Candy—who were best friends, Candy and her deceased best friend, Sweets—a wolf who had reddish brown fur—weren't born in Banff National Park but in Jasper Park. One thing that was comparable to the vegetarians, however, was that Candy and Sweets were born to separate families, except that no one murdered them. The wolves that had been in control of Banff, before King and Queen took control, murdered Reba and Janice's families and left the puppies for dead about five years ago. All four of these she-wolves had been born at about the same time. In fact, Candy's and Sweet's parents passed away—due to old age—one month before Princess, a former rogue who fled her father's, King, pack—one year ago. Candy's and Sweets's parents had been much older than Winston and Eve, the former Alpha male and Alpha female of the Western Pack—the parents of Kate, the Alpha female of the pack, and Lilly, her little sister.

Before a rogue wolf from Banff brutally murdered her, by tearing out her throat, a year ago, Sweets had been the mate of Salty, another Omega wolf, one with gray fur. Salty was one of Humphrey's, mate of Kate, oldest friends; the other two were Shakey and Mooch, whom were Omegas, as well. Omega wolves ranked lowest in a wolf pack. Sweets never had puppies with Salty before that rogue killed her, nor had she gotten pregnant before her death. Sweets died when she, Candy and the vegetarians had been tending to Claws's, an Eastern Beta wolf, injuries—after a rogue wolf dusk his claws deep into her breast and right hind leg—when a lone, bleeding rogue had slipped into the cave. He tore out Sweets's throat, and Claws killed him for it. Sweets's murder had provoked Candy to join in the battle against the rogue wolves from Banff, a park south of Jasper, with the intention of avenging her friend.

Although Candy would not have spit in Mooch's direction when they were adolescent wolves, she was now the pregnant mate of that overweight Western Omega wolf, and she loved him dearly. They were proof that opposites could attract, just as Kate and Humphrey, and Lilly and Garth, an Eastern Alpha, had proven. Candy was proper for an Omega, despite being a sexually active wolf. Mooch, however, was not proper at all—he was more relaxed back about things, and did not care too much about mating now that his mate was pregnant. Candy, on the other hand, always wanted Mooch to pleasure her—or she would pleasure him.

Candy got pregnant just a few days before the last Moonlight Howl, when many females got pregnant—Kate, Princess, Claudette, Mica, Magril and countless others. She had been in complete control of Mooch when the mated, by "riding" him. "Riding" was a way of mating in which the female half of a couple was on top of the male, and forced herself up and down on him. Although that had been the first time Candy mated when she was in heat—, which was the only time a she-wolf, could get pregnant—it was anything but the first time she had a dick stuck anywhere in her body. She had them stuck in her once tight pussy, in her butt, and even in her mouth. No she-wolves, in all of Jasper, who had sucked more dicks than Candy—and been willing to suck them all. No she-wolves had willingly swallowed more semen than Candy. Not even Lilly, an Omega, whom many assumed to be too shy to do such a thing, but in fact did it quite often to her mate Garth.

Princess, a Beta wolf, had probably gotten more, but the rogues had forced her to when she had been a slave in Banff. Every one of them had been completely unwanted, but she really had no choice. They had beaten her if she refused, and then made her do it anyway. The youngest puppy of Kate and Humphrey, and her mate, Runt, probably was the only male whose dick she had willingly sucked and then swallowed afterwards. Of course, Princess had lost a bet regarding who would win a round in a competition called The Great Wolf Games when she did it. However, she had actually ended up enjoying giving Runt a blowjob, and could not resist giving him one every week now that they were mates, and happy parents of three puppies—Terra, Danny and Sam.

Candy had given blowjobs to about every Western wolf of her generation before her marriage to Mooch. She had blown Humphrey, Salty, Shakey and so many others that she could not remember all their names. Of course, it had been before any of those three married Kate, Sweets, and Janice. She had also sucked an Eastern wolf's dick once. He was an Alpha called Garth. She had blown Garth after his terrible howl frightened off Kate, Candy had thought blowing Garth would make him howl better, especially when he had finally ejaculated—released his semen—in her mouth. That was the best Garth ever howled until Lilly taught him how to howl properly. Moreover, whenever one of the many males she had blown ejaculated in her mouth, Candy always swallowed. Not many females enjoyed that salty taste and thick, sticky consistency—they just did it to pleasure their mate or boyfriend, and then they spit the semen out. Candy felt that a female really loved her mate or boyfriend if she swallowed, rather than spit. Candy _always_ enjoyed swallowing semen, no matter how big a load filled her mouth. The taste of a male wolf's semen was the only taste she loved than the taste of a male wolf's dick. There had not had been a dick Candy had her in mouth she did not like the taste of. She could say the same about loads of semen. Anything was possible.

Candy had not given a blowjob to Mooch yet, but she was planning to do so tonight, as soon as she got back to their cave. Well, Candy was not just going to suck Mooch's dick tonight. She was going to put the _entire_ thing in her mouth. Candy called that act "deep muzzling," a play on the term "deep throating," which referred to a female's act of putting in entire dick so far into her mouth that it went into her throat, or at least touched it. That was not physically possible with wolves, because of how long their snouts were.

Candy was already well aware of how big of a dick Mooch had. Not just because she had rubbed it over all of her beautiful face once, without even asking for his permission first. She also knew of its size because she had hopped on it like what humans called a "pogo stick" a few days ago, until Mooch had filled her womb with his semen. In addition to that, she had once licked his dick until the sticky result sprayed all over her face. She called that "getting a facial"—not the kind of facial that involved make-up, either. Candy had also once let Mooch stick his dick in her butt, but he had not expected to end up on his back after doing so. She had sat on him in that position until she got used to having it in her butt, and then she rode him in that position. Mooch had taken advantage of the view by staring at Candy's butt—he understood why other Omegas had claimed she had one of the biggest of any she-wolf in the Western Pack. Candy had screamed with pleasure as she rode him with her butt until he filled it with his semen. So much that it had leaked out from his tailhole, and made removing himself from her tailhole easier, and less painful.

Lastly, Candy and Mooch had once made things sticky for her face—a second time. She had given him a pawjob—used her own right paw to masturbate Mooch—until his semen sprayed all over her face.

Candy had never been this intimate with a male wolf until she met Mooch. All of these sexual memories of her mate had come back to her as she returned to their cave, which she and Mooch shared with Salty. He had not moved out after Sweets's death. Candy was not worried if Salty was there now; she would deep throat Mooch regardless. It was not like Sweets and Salty had forced them to watch her suck Salty's dick before the rogues killed Sweets. It was about time Salty learned about how it looked to get one of best friends get a blowjob. Candy doubted he would mind, though.

If anyone knew all of the ways Candy had fucked Mooch, besides Salty, her pack would have called her the most sexually active she-wolf in all of Jasper. Candy just could not control herself around male wolves. They made her so horny, and almost got her in heat. She was the kind of wolf who always wanted to be in pleasure.

As soon as she entered their cave, Candy shot a brief look at Mooch's crotch. Just as immediately as she had looked at it, Candy put his dick in her mouth. Mooch felt her wrap her tongue around his dick. The purpose of that was to prevent a she-wolf's teeth from scratching up male wolf's dick. She wanted the result to be a mouthful of semen, not a mouthful of blood. She was not like the rogue wolves, who considered blood a beverage more than just another bodily fluid. Thankfully, even as Mooch's dick got bigger and harder in the tongue wrapped around it, there was still enough distance that Candy's teeth would not scratch her own tongue.

Candy started bobbing her head up and down between Mooch's legs. His dick was as big as it would get, already, but Candy had still managed to fit the entire thing in her mouth. Mooch's dick was set and slippery with her saliva. Candy was drooling because she was savoring the taste of Mooch's dick and the watery fluid dripping out of it already. The taste of his dick reminded her caribou meat, for some strange reason. It was so tempting to bite for that reason, but she knew she would hurt her own tongue as well as his dick. Both were sensitive. That was why some wolves said a dick did not belong in a she-wolf's mouth—just in their pussy. Of course, they were males who had not received a blowjob, or a she-wolf who had not gave one. The watery fluid that was dripping out of his dick was something Candy called "pre-cum." This release of fluid took place when the male was stimulated sexually, but not close to ejaculating yet. It was a sign that Candy had done something right. In her mind, the pre-cum tasted nasty compared to actual semen, but she had no choice to swallow it, since his entire dick was crammed in her mouth. Still, she also thought that the result would be worth all this effort.

As Candy bobbed her head against Mooch's crotch, she felt something soft and fleshly bouncing against her lips. It was Mooch's "knot." That part of his dick that contained his semen, and was even more sensitive than the part in Candy's mouth. She was also sucking, literally, on Mooch's dick, as best she could, considering she had wrapped her tongue around it.

Not only did Candy enjoy the taste of Mooch's dick and his screams and moans of pleasure, but she also enjoyed the feeling of his knot smacking against her lips. She had a good view of his knot—and she enjoyed the view of it. Maybe she would lick his knot after words; she did not really know what she would do now, but it would be a first.

Candy wanted the semen from his knot to spray out of his dick into her mouth. She wanted it badly! Candy's lust for a mouthful determined how fast she bobbed her head up and down.

Candy had wanted Mooch to ejaculate in her muzzle for the last seven to ten minutes. She was just getting her wish. Her eyes grew large with surprise.

"Gah...CANDY!" Mooch screamed in pleasure as his semen filled Candy's mouth to the limit—well, it went beyond that limit. Semen leaked out around his dick, even though the entire thing was in her mouth. Candy carefully pulled her head away from his crotch, once he had stopped ejaculating in her mouth.

Candy swallowed the semen that was still in her mouth—it was what had not gone down her throat immediately. This was the biggest mouthful she had ever received from giving a blowjob to someone. Maybe because Mooch was a bigger wolf, so he had more to give her, Candy guessed. She licked her lips clean, and swallowed that, too. Candy was thinking about how this was the best tasting semen she had ever swallowed, as she looked down at Mooch, who was breathing heavily.

Candy got off Mooch. She had been setting on Mooch's chest, effectively giving him a good view of her butt. He had wanted to lick her pussy so badly, but she had teased him by keeping it just out of his tongue's range. His chest fur was matted and a bit sticky, because she had orgasmed on his chest.

"Did you enjoy it?" Candy asked in a sleazy voice.

Mooch let out a pleasured moan and no other sound.

"I'll take that as a yes," she giggled sexually. "I don't think you want me to kiss you until I wash my mouth out," she added when he tried to kiss her. "I've had cum in my mouth—you should know that, it is yours after all." She started laughing.

"Where are you going?" Salty asked, trying to forget what he had witnessed.

"The hot springs at the base of The Howling Rock," Candy said. "I need to relax my muscles, especially mouth. You would not know it feels like to give a blowjob—just to get one. At least I hope you don't know what it is like giving one, Salty."


End file.
